xXx Across Space and Time xXx A Kiddy Grade Story
by EatMoreRice
Summary: What happens when you throw in a couple of OCs, a love tri-it's more like a love pentagon, a whole wack of sugar, and two best friends with a computer and a love for anime? The ultimate Kiddy Grade fanfic! SinistraXOC DexteraXOC CesarioXOC TweedledumXOC
1. Intro

**This Kiddy Grade story was reproduced and finished with the permission of users and PinkyBubbles.  
**  
This is an introduction to the main characters in this story.

Name: Nozomi (Hope)

Age: Between 150-180, but looks 15

Appearance: Long bluish/purple hair and purple eyes

Behaviour: Loyal, cheerful, very responsible, and trustworthy.

Unlike Éclair and Lumiere her look rarely changes.

Abilities: Time [ex: slow things down or speed it up, or you can stop time altogether and more once your powers are fully awakened]

Partner's name: Kohana (Little Flower)

Age: 15

Appearance: Black hair and light blue eyes

Behaviour: Hyper, fun-loving, also a loyal friend.

Abilities: Psychic [ex: she can talk to people in their minds, read their minds, and make things float, and disappear and reappear]

Name: Mika (New Moon)

Age: 15

Appearance: Long blonde hair and perfect blue eyes to match

Behaviour: Serious, but hyper when she's around Kohana. She's also a great friend.

Abilities: Control [ex; fire, water, earth and ice]

Partner's name: Amaya (Night Rain)

Age: 15

Appearance: Short brown hair and bright green eyes,

Behaviour: Shy, except when with friends, and serious.

Abilities: Super strength.

XxX Other Characters will be introduced as the story unfolds.


	2. Chapter I

The double doors of the GOTT swung open, admitting two young and slightly nervous looking girls.

"Can you believe we're really here?" The first girl quietly asked the other, "I mean, did you really think we'd ever make it to the Galactic Organization of Trade and Tariffs!"

"No, I just did all those tests for fun," the second one said sarcastically.

"I mean," said the other, rolling her eyes, "did you really think we would manage to pass all those tests?"

The shorter and slighter paused for a second before responding. "I guess not... I've never liked tests..."

They both fell silent as they reached the front desk. Standing behind it were two girls.

"Hi there I'm Éclair and this is my partner Lumiere what can we help you with?"asked one of them. She had amber eyes and light brown hair, which had been put up and tucked under a hat.

"Um, I'm Nozomi, and this is Kohana. We're the new ES members, we're here to see Chief Eclipse."

"Oh right, I heard about you! Lumiere will take you there." Éclair pointed to the younger girl who had purple eyes and lavender hair.

The two girls followed Lumiere as she led them the top floor. Eventually, they reached a set of doors, outside of which stood two guards.

"ES member Lumiere, these are the new ES members. They're here to see chief Eclipse."

They stepped aside. Entering this foreign room, they noticed there was a lady with shoulder length hair and light blue eyes was waiting for them.

"You must be the new ES members. Welcome, I'm Chief Eclipse," the woman introduced herself. Turning away from them, she added, "Lumiere would you ask Mercredi to call the other ES members."

Lumiere bowed and left. "Well then where should we start..." She mused out loud. "Oh, yes! What are your names?"

"I'm Nozomi and this is my partner, Kohana." Nozomi answered for Kohana. She knew too well that if she let Kohana answer she would make it sound as if they were a couple of nutcases on the loose.


	3. Chapter II

"Alright, as soon as they get here we'll get the other ES members to introduce themselves." Chief Eclipse said.

"Aren't they here yet? It's been like five hours!" Kohana whined.

"No!" Chief Eclipse and Nozomi yelled for the tenth time.

*knock knock*

"Yes, who is it?" Chief Eclipse said looking a little ticked.

"It's me, Mecredi. The ES members are here..." came the reply from behind the door.

"Send them in," the Chief replied, relieved.

They all came in one by one. When they were all lined up the Chief started introducing them.

"Ok, as I'm sure you've already met Éclair and Lumiere, the woman with short curly pink hair is Dvergr and her partner, Alv, is the one with short light blue hair. Next, we have Tweedledee and Tweedledum, they're twins."

Kohana bit her lip, trying (but not succeeding) not to laugh. "Tweedledum!" She whispered into Nozomi's ear between giggles.

Chief Eclipse shot her a sharp glare and continued. "Tweedledee is the girl and Tweedledum is the boy. Then, we have Viola and Cesario. Viola is the nine year old girl and Cesario is the man beside her. There's Un-ou and A-ou. Un-ou has the short green curly hair and the big guy is his partner, Sinistra and Dextera are next. Sinistra is the one with the long light blue hair, and Dextera has the short red hair. The man in the grey suit is Armbrust. He's not an ES member but he'll be coming with you on some missions to see how you're doing." With this, she had finally finished.

"Great..."Nozomi said bored out of her mind. She looked beside her and immediately started poking a sleeping Kohana.

There was a sudden rapping on the door.

"Oh, wait! Our last team is..." The Chief started, eyeing the door.

Nozomi poked Kohana really hard in the side.

"OMG WHERES THE FIRE, EVERYONE STOP, DROP AND ROLL..." she screamed.

Everybody's eyes went huge at Kohana's outburst.

"Um ...our last team is Mika and Amaya." finished Chief Eclipse.

"Where are they...are they ghosts?" Kohana wondered out loud.

"Oh wow, Kohana! Figures you'd ask a question like that," someone said behind the other ES members.

"Hold on, I know that voice..." Kohana muttered to herself.

XxX Read the next chapter to find out who the mysterious voice belongs to!


	4. Chapter III

A laugh came from behind the sea of faces blocking the doorway. "I always knew I'd never be able to lose you."

The mass of people separated as two figures made their way toward the front of the group.

"Mika!" screamed Kohana, jumping toward the girl in the front, arms outstretched. The girl spread her arms as Kohana hugged her tightly around the middle - sending them both flying into the shocked crowd with her enthusiasm.

"Oof. I forgot how hyper you are..." said Mika, trying to detach herself from Kohana's tight grip. She started to turn blue as Kohana only hugged tighter. "Kohana... can't... breathe!"

Kohana released her death grip on Mika, jumping up and down. The girl in front of her was almost the same height as her, but with extremely pale skin and blonde hair. Her blue eyes were shining, and she looked thoroughly amused. "Mika! Mika! I can't believe it's you! I haven't seen you in ages!"

"I know, I've missed you too," Mika said, looking at Kohana affectionately. "But I guess these best friends are cursed to always be together."

"Cursed? CURSED!" Kohana shrieked, ceasing her jumping and looking like she had been struck.

"Whoa! Calm down! I'm only joking!"Mika said quickly, seeing the look on Kohana's face. "Look, I brought you chocolate." She quickly pulled a chocolate bar out of her pocket.

Kohana snatched the chocolate bar from Mika's hand, whipped off the wrapper, and started nibbling on it. The room fell totally silent.

"Uh..." said Chief Eclipse, dumbstruck. "As I was saying... this is Mika and Amaya..."

There was an awkward silence...

Mika stood up, brushing herself off. She looked up and beamed at the crowd around her. "Geez, Kohana. You sure know how to bring on an awkward silence."

"Guess I'm talented..." she said distractedly, intent on devouring the chocolate in her hands. She paused for a moment, looking up. "Wait. Did our boss-lady just say 'Amaya'?"

"That's 'Chief' to you! And yes, I did," Chief Eclipse snapped.

Kohana looked up in astonishment. "Are you telling me you both work here and nobody told me?"

"Wow, Amaya. You should feel honoured. Kohana actually stopped eating her chocolate to talk to you!" Mika said teasingly, looking at the girl beside her. She was petite, with long brown hair and gentle green eyes. She smiled shyly.

Kohana, realizing what Mika said to be true, quickly popped the chocolate back into her mouth.

"If the introductions have been finished I suggest we get on with the business I called you here for," Chief Eclipse said, growing impatient. "Now I would like everyone except for Nozomi, Kohana, Mika and Amaya to file out. Quickly now!"

As the crowd slowly filed out, Nozomi turned to Kohana. "This is it!" she whispered, "Our very first mission!"

XxX What challenge awaits these four? Find out in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter IV

As soon as the door had closed, Chief Eclipse turned to Kohana and Nozomi. "I'm assigning you a very important mission. I need you to safely escort General Noburu to the planet Carim. He is currently on Lindou, negotiating a peace treaty between the two planets."

"That's it?" exclaimed Kohana, "Where's the excitement?"

Chief Eclipse looked at her harshly. "Yes," she said, her voice full of malice, "that is_ it! _If you feel the need to question my assignments, you may leave. Now." When nobody moved she continued. "Since this is your first mission, I have assigned Mika and Amaya to go with you."

"Hey, Kohana! Looks like I'm back to babysitting you!" Mika said, a sly smile twisting her mouth.

"I resent that!" Kohana said through a mouthful of chocolate. "Miss-boss-lady-person, I-"

"No arguing! Now go!"

"I refuse!" Kohana shouted. "I know my rights and-" Mika grabbed her and pulled her outside the office, cutting off her retort.

"What was that for?" Kohana complained.

"She was reaching for her gun, Kohana, geez! Try to pay more attention, will you!" She let her go and headed in the direction of the ships. "Follow me. I'll show you to the ships, ok? Kohana?"

From inside the office, a voice carried down the hall. "You have a gun! CAN I HAVE A GUN TOO!"

There was a loud bang, and Kohana quickly reappeared in the hall. She paused for a moment, and then poked her head back into the office. "Ok, we'll talk about it later!" she exclaimed happily. Then she ran down the hall toward the shocked faces of her companions.

XxX Next chapter, the mission! Don't miss it.


	6. Chapter V

Out at the launch pad, Kaito and Ryuunosuke, the teams spaceships, were waiting.  
"Ryuu!" Mika exclaimed happily, doing her best to hug the enormous object.  
"You've only been away from that thing for two minutes!" Kohana exclaimed, "Eww! My ship is PINK!" She stuck her tongue out at the atrocity before her.  
"Hey! Don't do that Kohana! You're ship could become like a friend to you if you'd just let it!"  
Kohana looked at the ship for a moment. "After it gets a new paint job."  
"Hey, hey, guys! We should get going," Amaya said, pressing a button on a key chain to open Ryuu's main doors. "We've got a mission that needs to be completed!"  
"Fine," Kohana sighed, stomping up to her ship as the bay door was opened by Nozomi.  
"We can communicate using the main screen!" Mika shouted to her as she entered the ship, "Just tell your ship to accept our chat request!"  
"Oh! Okay!" Kohana shouted back excitedly, running to the main screen."Hurry up! I'm waiting!"

~Later~

Sounds of happy chatting and laughter could be heard throughout the ships. The lost time between Kohana and her old friends, Amaya and Mika had been made up, and Nozomi was starting to better understand the other team members. Eventually, as it does with all girls, the conversation slowly became one of crushes.  
"So, do you guys know who's dating whom?" Kohana asked casually.  
"Not many people are dating anyone at the moment..." Mika started slyly, "...but I have to say that I know of one person who's defiantly off-limits."  
"Oh? Who would that be?" Kohana asked innocently.  
"Mika won't tell anyone," Amaya said matter-of-factly, "Personally, I think it's because he's out of her league." She winked at Mika, to show she didn't mean her remark.  
"Well, that dude with the long blue hair will be mine!" Kohana exclaimed determinedly.  
Amaya laughed, then looked at Nozomi. "How about you?"  
"I don't really like any of them yet..." Nozomi said shyly, blushing.  
"Well, as long as it's not Tweedle-dum, then I'm fine with it," Amaya said arrogantly. She didn't see the way Mika's mouth dropped slightly at her words.  
At that moment, the speed of the ships dropped drastically.  
"We're here!" Kohana exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. "This planet better have chocolate!"

xXx Ok, I lied, that wasn't really the mission. But if I can get my stupid computer to work then I'll get the next chapter out! (PS. - We may be making a Halloween special, so watch for it!)


	7. Chapter VI

_In response to a requst from one of our readers on quizilla to update our story, here you go! Wow... how long's it been, two years?_

* * *

When they arrived they partied like no tomorrow, wipping their hair back and forth."  
"Kohana! Try and pay attention!" Mika exclaimed, shaking her head at the excitable girl beside her. The teams had successfully docked at the holding station and passed through customs. "You almost got us in trouble once already!"  
"I said 'this place is the bomb', not 'I have a bomb'!" She said loudly, getting them stopped for a second time.  
After being checked once again for weapons, three of the four girls were feeling somewhat irratable. They began to search the airport for their charge.  
"Maybe it's that irritable old man over there!" Kohana said, pointing at another possible candidate.  
"Kohana, I told you," Amaya said slowly, for the upteenth time, "we don't know what age the general is! For all we know, he could even be our age."  
Kohana scowled, "Right, with a name like Na-boo-boo I'm suuuuuure."  
At that moment, a middle-agedman approached the confused girls. "I could have sworn I heard my name. Are you the teams here to act as my escort?"  
"Told you he was old," whispered Kohana.  
Mika poked Kohana in the side to quiet her. "Are you General Noburu?" she inquired.  
"I am. Pleasure to meet you," he said pleasently, extending a hand.  
After a round of introductions, the girls led Noburu back through the airport, stopped again as Kohana was overheard whispering, "Can't we just shove him in a burlap sackand be done with it?"  
"Wow... They should call this place 'Lindou: the place of controversial feel-ups'!" Kohana proclaimed as they finally made it back to their ships.  
Three disgruntled girls and a confused General exchanged glances.


	8. Chapter VII

We is on roll, baby!

* * *

It was decided that the General would ride in Mika and Amaya's ship for his safety, for reasons Kohana could not comprehend.  
"Good!" she exclaimed, "I don't want an old geezer hanging out in my groove-space...ness?"  
And so the five set off for the planet Carim, chattering happily through the communication centers of their ships once again.  
"Wow, I never expected our first mission to be so easy!" Nozomi exclaimed to Mika and Amaya, as Kohana searched the ship for a "secret food compartment".  
"Missions will increase in difficulty as Chief Eclipse comes to trust in you and Kohana," Mika said cheerfully. "I remember our first mission being quite dull as well."  
"It was torture! We had to taxi all these government officials to and from different planets!"complained Amaya.  
The girls abruptly broke off after this comment; another airship approached their airspace.  
"It wants to open a communication channel," Mika said confusedly. She frowned, "It could be someone looking for the General." She typed furiously at the keys on the control pannel.  
"It's Centurion!" exclaimed Amaya, "What are Sinistra and Dextera doing out here?"  
"SINISTRA?" Kohana shrieked. She ducked out of sight before the new channel could open.  
"Wow... typical Kohana..." Mika mumbled as the screen flashed and Sinistra's face appeared.  
"Mika. Amaya," he said in greeting, nodding his head in place of Nozomi's name, probably out of forgetting her name. "Where are you headed?" His eyes were hard, but his face suggested no emotion.  
"We're dropping off the General," Amaya said with confusion. "A better question is, where are you headed?"  
Dextera appeared at the edge of the screen. "WE have the General. He reported in as arriving late, but he was unable to find you. We came and picked him up instead. Eclipse was furious!"  
"How can you be sure you have the real General?" Mika asked after a moment of hesitation.  
Dextera opened his mouth to speak, but Sinistra started first. "We've checked his ID in the database. He checks out."  
There was a sudden silence, before Amaya and Mika both whipped (their hair back and forth) around to face the man who now posed a danger to both of them.


End file.
